The Girl in the Moldable World
by tardiscalledserenity
Summary: A girl finds herself in a world where she can create anything that she imagines. The thing is, what does she do? And once she gets out, where will she end up? Starts off pretty slow, but it'll get to the show's plot soon enough. Also, my first story, so please give me some feedback! M rating because I'm paranoid and like to fight and swear.


A girl with a previously normal life wakes to find herself in a place that she has never seen before. At first, she cannot figure out what the place is, as it is simply an infinite plane of colors, ranging from the darkest reds and the lightest blues, making the world around her look like a galaxy of lights. It is like a dream, but she cannot wake up. She tries everything, pinching, slapping herself, concentrating on waking up, but nothing works. Giving up, she tries to move around the new setting, but that has no luck either. Sadly, she sits curled up in the air and closes her eyes, wishing that there were some kind of ground to sit on.

To her surprise, she suddenly drops slightly onto a solid mass. Winded and stunned, she keeps her eyes closed, but feels the soft blades of grass and the dirt that she had been wishing for in her mind under her fingertips, causing her eyes to flash open. As she had imagined in her head, she is now on a small island of soil with the top covered in grass and a couple of small, brightly colored flowers. She stares at it in wonder, her fingers and eyes roaming over the new terrain in awe. She can feel everything, even smell the grass and the slight earthy tones.

Shaking her head, she brushes off her amazement at the setting around her and decides to try again to see if it really was her controlling this. Closing her eyes, she imagines herself on the grass and dirt, but now with a bright purple orchid in full bloom growing from the in the ground in front of her. Slowly, she opens her eyes and, incredibly, the very flower that she had imagined is there, as if it always had been. The girl's eyes widen in amazement, her hand reaching down shakily to touch the petals of the delicate bloom. Sure enough, it is as real as she is, bending gently at her touch. In shock and elation, she jumps up, her mind racing at what she could make in this strange world that she now seems to be stuck in.

Wondering about her new abilities, she starts to test them out. She starts by creating a larger amount of land for her to walk around on and build up. At first, she keeps her eyes closed as she enlarges the circle of soil, however, curiosity gets the better of her and tries to build it up with her eyes open. To her delight, it works, if not a little bit slower. Even then, it is worth it to see the individual blades of grass spring out of the newly appearing earth, to watch the flowers shoot up and unfurl their petals to the sky. Slowly and carefully, she builds out the area that she wants, taking her first steps on the new ground. Deciding to get more adventurous, she tries to do something more complex; a towering oak tree. To her excitement, she sees a bud of green sprout out from the ground, steadily rising and growing towards the shifting sky, until it slows and stops, shading the cool earth below with a canopy of deep green leaves. Happy, the girl touches the rough bark, then turns and begins to push the earth out farther, bringing up new trees with it. After creating a small grove of different trees of varying sizes, shapes and kinds, she stops and sits underneath one of them. With a large smile on her face, she leans back and lets herself bask in the soft green glow of the area around her.

Suddenly, a new idea comes to her, making her sit up again and close her eyes. After a second, she opens her eyes again and picks up the small leather-bound notebook and pencil that lay on the ground. After a second of thought, she begins to write. First, about her experiences so far, then about ideas for what to do next. As she slows in her writing, she starts to draw out what land she could mold around herself to live in. She draws mountains, plains, flowers, lakes, ponds, caves, houses and more things that could be incorporated into this dreamscape. As she dreams up what this new world around her shall be, the space seemed to glow ever so slightly, sensing the beauty and wonder filling the mind of the girl, ready to make it a reality.


End file.
